Shiori Hashimoto / Cure Courage
history Becoming Cure Courage Shiori is a very famous Japanese idol worldwide by more famous than she is she has no friends and has a Kuudere personality, one day when I was walking down the street she found a love jewelry and started using there as a brooch in her hair, right day she was at an autograph session and when the session just so many people who were around her without wanting to hit with Amai and Love Jewelry that was in her hair fell in Love ground caught the ground and returned to Shiori later that day a Cure that came from the Black Rose kingdom called "Cure Koromade Hime" was attacking with his Fukushu after the Pretty Cures almost lost to Fukushu Shiori appears borrow the Make-up Packet of Cure Amai and turns the first time in Cure courage performing as "the mark of courage in my heart, white heart, Cure courage" after having won the battle she asks to join the team of Precures. Appearance Shiori Hashimoto:Shiori has white skin, eye color gold and black hair stuck behind she wears a white shirt with short sleeves and a gray skirt and black plaid Cure Courage: How to Cure Courage your hair is still black only that it becomes loose with some small white flowers facing, her hair and her eyes are the color black, she wears a white-colored sailor suit with a red tie, another red tie behind waist, Her arm protectors are short with red ribbons on the wrists, and use red boots. Personality Shiori Hashimoto is a famous singer 15-year-old Shiori is not talking very, very strong, very courageous and is serious, she does not much like to fight with others prefer to fight alone more felt compelled to join the team of Precures as she says in the episode 20. Relations Amai Tabemono: Shiori thinks Amai force others like her Hisako Himemiya: Hisako and Shiori share various thoughts equal so Hisako's friend Shiori CT-30 Luna-P: Shiori thinks Luna is very strange to be an alien Take / Takeshi Ikeda: Takeshi is gentle, kind and friendly, so Shiori like and is a friend of Takeshi Namida / Elizabeth: Shiori never liked Elizabeth Cure Courage Transformation Cure Courage is Shiori's Pretty Cure alter ego. it becomes Cure Yūki in Episode 10, Shiori transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Make-Up Attacks finishers Bright Sword Attack: Finishing First, the purification of attack is used only in a few episodes Courage Royalty Sword Attack: First purification attack Cure Courage, it is the Sub-Attack mixing Cure Hime "Royalty Attack" and the Sub-Attack Cure Courage "Courage Sword Attack" this purification attack is used only in some episodes. bright Quartet: First purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 20-29. Gleaming quartet: Second purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 29-31. Harmony Quartet: Third purification attack, this attack is used the episode 31-37. Quartet Love Harmony Melody: Room purification attack all Cures, this attack is used the episode 38-47. Dreaming Rainbow Sweet: Last attack purification used the episode 47-50. Sub-attacks Gleaming blade: First Sub-Attack Courage Sword Attack: Second Sub-Attack Light sword: Third Sub-Attack Cure legend courage Cure legend courage is the ultra way to Cure Courage and also the penultimate form of Cure Courage, she became Cure legend courage for the first time in episode 38 with the other Cures Sweet Cure Courage Sweet Cure Courage is the upgrade Cure legend courage is the final processing of Cures, she became the first time in episode 45. Etymology Shiori: The name Shiori (詩織) means Favorite or Guide. Hashimoto: Hashimoto (橋本) as "Hashi" means "bridge" and "Moto" means "origin", "source" or "foundation" can understand that her last name means "origin of the bridge." So his name means "The guide of the bridge origin" Cure Courage: Your name is Cure Cure Courage is because of his bold personality. Trivia * Shiori has some similarities with Makoto dokidoki Precure **Both cures has a strong personality. **Both cures are famous idols. **Both cures did not join the team of Precures (for Shiori she said she felt compelled to join the group of Cures). **Both cures are afraid of the dentist. ** Both cures are represented by spade. * Shiori is the first Cure with black hair who has gold colored eyes * Cure Courage is the only other 3 cures that do not have your name on your name Cure (The Cure name of Hisako's Cure Hime but has the word Hime on your Himemiya surname) * Cure Courage is the third Cure to be represented by a Spade * Courage Cure and Cure Hime are the Cures ones that do not have their hair tied in twintail. * Shiori reveals in episode 13 who is afraid of dentists * Shiori is the first Cure who has a white color theme and Sub-color red Category:White Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Charactes Category:CureLove12Cures